Memories of Nobody
by lightsoul
Summary: Heroes never die...right? Wally finds himself in a place he doesn't belong. It seems like his world. Like his central, like his Barry but something is wrong. No one remembers him. No one knows who Wally West is and he simply can't deal.


He couldn't keep up.

He tried, God did he try. The twin blurs passed him again. He ran faster even though his lungs screamed.

A sudden loud, earth shattering _crack_ splits the air and he…he feels it. Through his back, down hips—his legs and feet then right back out.

It burned; God did it burn. But no—no giving up. Heroes never give up, right? That what he was right?

A hero?

Yes…yeah.

So he ran faster. Faster and faster and faster still. He has to. He _has _to…for her…for them. The world. It's not every day a former sidekick gets to save that.

Another strike, his bones quake as the incredible force rocks him to his core. It that makes him almost topple over… _almost,_ but he can't stop. He's way too stubborn. Even despite the fact he can see through his hand—and that _can't_ be good.

Barry said something but he honestly can't hear it through the ringing in his ears. The older speedster tried to touch him but he had already begun to lose his corporeal form. Wally knew what was happening but he wasn't stopping now.

"Ah man, Artemis is going to kill me for this…and don't get started on mom and dad…" His voice quavered. He inst sure if its because he's beginning to cease to exist or if its because he's scared. He looks at his uncle, his mentor.

"Kid…" Barry began to say something while he stared hopelessly, probably going to say something along the lines of 'Your going to be fine' but he isn't going to fool himself.

"Just…Just tell them…okay?" He felt light headed and…

"Kid!" The dull ache in his bones, it faded. He didn't feel tired anymore. The pain stopped. His vision went blank and he…

And he…

::

Woke.

He woke up, groggy and cold and _alone_. He stared out into the endless snowy nothing. He trembled, confused and scared. So, he did what he always dis. He ran. Fast. But not as fast as he ran last time, with Flash and Impulse. He never wants to go that fast again. He can feel that something is different with…everything. And with himself but he doesn't stop. Can't stop and think now.

Wally found himself at Mount Justice, in Happy Harbor. He doesn't expect to find anyone there but it's the first place he thinks of. What he saw surprised him. Mount Justice…was _here. _It was _here _and not a crater.

Tentatively he makes it to the entrance, but something isn't right. The entrance doesn't open. "Computer, authorization code B03 Kid Flash." He said, his voice still weak, still shaky.

Nothing happens. He placed his gloved hand on the stone, concentrating. This had only worked a couple times before but hopefully.

He vibrated.

He slipped through the rock and found himself…in a cave. A dark and dank cave. As if the headquarters never existed. He started to hyperventilate. No…_No_. He had to stay calm.

He found his way out of the maze of caverns, not wanting to attempt to phase back through the wall.

"C'mon…think!" And then, he had an idea. He ran, ran back to _her,_ to their small little home with their not so little dog. He walked up the steps and tries the door. Its locked. He frowned, his heart started to pulse faster. Wally walked over to the window and peered inside.

Empty…totally empty. Nothing, no furniture, no pictures, no Artemis. He tried to calm himself. Had he been sent back into the past? Before the team had formed? Before the Justice League? No…_No. _This can't be happening.

He backed away…and ran home…_home_ to his mom and his dad.

Central seems the same, which unnerved him slightly. He made it to his old home…but instead of knocking, he looks through the window and he saw…

His dad.

He sat in the living room…He looked pathetically alone with a beer bottle in his hand as he absently stared at the T.V.

A smile tugged at his lips. He isn't in the past. His father looked roughly the same age as when he had last seen him.

He knocked on the door. It's less than a minute before the door is opened but it felt like an eternity to Wally.

The knob turned, hinges squeaked and Rudy poked his head out of the door.

"Who'r you?" He slurred a bit, the smell of beer wafting off of him.

"Dad…Don't you recognize me?" He pulled off his cowl, his goggles. "It's me…Wally."

The name. As his name, his _own name_ slips from his lips he can see a change in his father. Pain flashed in his eyes and then pure rage.

A sharp pain sent jolts through his body as a beer bottle was thrown and connect to his head. He stumbled back, off the stoop and onto his back. He stared into the sky, shocked.

"You think that's _funny_? You think you can _joke_ about that? My son died _years_ ago you sonovabitch!" He slams the door and Wally stayed on his back, blood trickling down from the gash on his face. He didn't care though because nothing…_nothing_ made sense.

The mountain stands so he can't be in the future…

His father said he died years ago so he can't be in the past.

He got up and ran. He ran again, faster this time. This time to Barry.

He raced to his uncle's home, to where his Aunt Iris would be waiting, give him a hug and tell him everything is okay. He stopped in front of the house and sighed in relief. The lights were on. He stumbled to the door and knocked three times and waited. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest. This.._if only this_ could still be the same.

His breath caught when the knob began to turn. Barry opened the door, the smile he had been wearing drops when he sees the teenager standing at his door.

"Barry?" Wally asked, so fearful.

"You're…Kid Flash." Wally feels elated. He wanted to hug him but… "You're the kid running around using my name right? How did you find me? How did you know who I am…who are you."

He breaks then. He can't…he just _can't—_

"Barry? Who's at the door?" He heard a woman's voice coming from the house and it certainly wasn't Iris.

A pretty blond walked up behind Barry, placed a hand on his shoulder. Wally took a step back.

"Barry I—I'm Kid Flash…your sidekick…"

"Sidekick? Kid I don't know…"

"No-_No!" _He felt himself shattering. "I'm Kid Flash, Wally West. Iris is my aunt. You married her. You're going to have twins…" This can't be gone too…it's all he has left. He started vibrating.

"Barry? Whats going on? Who is…I think I've seen his on the news. Isn't he with the Teen Titans?"

"I don't know Patty. There's something wrong with him. Hey, Kid. Are you okay? Did you say…Iris _West?_" He felt tears, unshed, threatening to fall. Barry said her name…like it was _foreign_.

He ran again.

This time, to nowhere in particular. He just ran until he collapsed somewhere…somewhere green.

Wally looked at his surroundings, all he could see were trees and brush and _nothing_. He huffed and sobbed. He didn't care anymore. Nothing was the same…everything—_everything _was different and he didn't know why.

"Wallace Rudolph West." A voice called to him. No energy to get himself up from his spot on the cold dirt he just looked around himself. "I am here." It was a woman…in purple. A hood covered her head but she sounded pensive.

"Who are you? Why are you the only one who knows me?"

"Wallace West of Earth 16. I am Pandora, and you do not belong here."

_**Okay, OKAY. I have stopped being mad at the entire universe because first Damian and now Wally an GOD DAMNIT DC…but I digress. I came up with this little thing a couple hours after the last episode of YJ and I wanted to write it. If you couldn't tell or if you haven't been following comics since the massive reboot Wally has been transported by the speed force to the era of the New 52's earth one. Only because I REFUSE to believe Wally doesn't exist in any universe because FUCK THAT.**_

_**So if you guys like it, let me know and I'll keep updating it.**_

_**Also I don't know what pairings, if any, this will have. Though I do love Birdflash….It's going to be birdflash.**_

_**So review please!**_


End file.
